fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen
Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid is an anime-exclusive fight fought between the Mages of Fairy Tail and the Dark Mage Daphne's Lizardmen and Dragonoid. Prologue As Daphne and her Dragonoid arrive near the town of Magnolia, Makarov tells the guild members that Fairy Tail is a guild meant to protect Magnolia. He then proceeds by telling them that their first priority is to protect the town from destruction. Lucy and Happy try to protest, telling him that Natsu is inside the Dragonoid. Nevertheless, Makarov orders the Mages to stop the Dragonoid by any means necessary, adding that Natsu will be fine.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Battle Just as Erza is about to get stomped by the Dragonoid, the Mages of Fairy Tail arrive to save her, attacking the Dragonoid with their Magic. Meanwhile, Makarov is interrogating Gray, who reveals that only Natsu can destroy the Dragonoid. Briefly after, the guild members explain Makarov's orders to Erza. Erza then shouts for Natsu and tells him about the plan. Natsu responds by saying to destroy the Dragonoid no matter what. However, the guild members are still hesitant about attacking the Dragonoid but Natsu tells them he won't allow for Magnolia to be destroyed. Lucy then comes to Erza for a plan. Meanwhile, Makarov finishes talking with Gray and allows him to join the battle, telling the latter to do exactly as he says. Concurrently, Daphne begins to marvel at the power of her creation, remembering the first time she saw a real Dragon. She then starts describing them as free spirits, having eventually decided to make one for herself instead. Natsu replies by telling her that she is not only one looking for Dragons, as he, along with Wendy and Gajeel, is also looking for them. Daphne, however, responds by telling him that Dragons are extinct, revealing then her plan to destroy the town and fly around the continent. Shortly after, Dragonoid starts screeching. In the meantime, Gray arrives and starts telling his fellow guild members what really happened. Now with 6% left to fully charge the Dragonoid, Natsu begins to get exhausted and delirious, spawning two smaller versions of him talking to each other as a result.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Back at the Mages, Gray finishes telling the guild the reason he betrayed them, with Lucy being confused while Erza expresses her anger. Juvia, however, is overjoyed, saying that she always believed in Gray. Wendy and Carla then notice the owner of the cake shop, having collapsed in the middle of the road. Jet and Droy go to save him while Daphne releases her new Lizardmen models. Erza approaches the cake shop owner, who gives her the cake she ordered for Wendy. Wendy then starts healing the owner with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. As she is healing the latter, Wendy begins to express her happiness to be a part of the guild. She then finishes healing the owner but collapses due to exhaustion. While Mirajane takes care of Wendy, Erza looks at the Dragonoid and realizes the master's plan. Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she orders everyone to eliminate the Lizardmen while she takes down the Dragonoid. Lucy and Happy wonder about Natsu but Erza responds by telling them that they must follow master's order. The Lizardmen then charge at the Mages but Gray tells Juvia to come with him. Meanwhile, Erza attacks the Dragonoid with her Blumenblatt but the attack is ineffective and the Dragonoid power is almost fully charged. Erza then continues to attack the Dragonoid, searching for its weak point. Elsewhere, Juvia and Gray arrive at the rooftop of the town's toy store. Gray then turns to Juvia and tells her that he needs her help to save Natsu. Gray then tells her his plan, wanting to cast a Unison Raid with her. The other members of Fairy Tail continue to attack and destroy the Lizardmen. Meanwhile, Carla, looking at the Dragonoid, feels that she saw something like this before. The Dragonoid then screeches again and everyone hears Natsu's voice. With his Figure Eyes, Bickslow senses that the Dragonoid is absorbing Natsu's soul. Erza tries to come to Natsu's aid but finds her path blocked by multiple Lizardmen. However, she easily dispatches them. Meanwhile, Natsu starts to argue with himself, causing confusion to everyone. At the same time, Gray asks Juvia if she would lend him her power, with Juvia agreeing and taking his hand. With their hands together, the two casts Unison Raid. The Magic causes thousands of ice needles to rain on the Lizardmen, destroying them. Lucy senses that the Magic is a combination of ice and water and Happy is overjoyed that Gray and Juvia did it. Gray then thanks Juvia, who manages to find the strength to tell him she loves him but Gray suddenly vanishes, much to Juvia's surprise. Natsu then continues to argue with himself more, causing even more confusion. Gray then addresses Natsu and begins to insult him. Happy and Lucy soon realize his motives, following his lead and beginning to yell at Natsu as well. Erza joins them, telling Natsu that he has already given up. Enraged, Natsu releases Magic Power which causes the Dragonoid to breathe fire. Erza continues, saying that Igneel will not accept Natsu for the way he is acting while requipping into her Purgatory Armor. Due to such actions, Natsu manages to regain control of his feelings and the Dragonoid as a result. Erza then attacks the Dragonoid's red core, albeit not having enough power to destroy it. Natsu becomes enraged once more and releases a huge amount of Magic Power that causes the Dragonoid to malfunction and release Flames of Emotion. Just then, Gajeel arrives and attacks the Dragonoid's core with his Karma Demon: Iron Spiral. The power of his attack manages to destroy the core and Gajeel manages to enter the core. He then orders Lucy to give Natsu fire so Lucy summons Sagittarius. She then rounds to her fellow guild mates and asks them to help her send fire. With everyone's help, Lucy is able to send a large amount of fire towards the Dragonoid, destroying it and replenishing Natsu's strength. Aftermath With his strength regained, Natsu goes off and charges towards Daphne, successfully defeating her once and for all. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights Category:Fights